


Ink Slinger

by stevergxrs



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Artist Wanda Maximoff, Dancer Latina Reader, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Natasha Romanoff, Tattooed!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: After a nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend, you move to Brooklyn to start over.  Your best friends want to give you a makeover, so why not start off with a tattoo?





	1. Ink Slinger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a series with a with a Hispanic/Latina reader and I’m kind of basing her off my nationality (I’m Colombian) and I’m really excited to see where this series goes. And a special thanks to @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan for taking the time and making me this sweet edit!

 

The wooden boardwalk blurred below you as you felt a strong surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of your footsteps mixed with the loud music echoed in your ears and felt a bead of sweat roll down your forehead.  

“Come on.” you huffed out as you continued jogging across the Brooklyn Bridge, the cars and trucks whipping past you, pushing yourself to your limit before finally crossing into  Manhattan when suddenly, your phone rang. You stopped by the entrance of the bridge and checked your watch that also worked as a phone, seeing that it was one of your best friends, Natasha.

“Nat, what’s up?” you answered out of breath, jogging in place to keep your heart rate up.

“Are you okay?” She asked in concern.

“Yeah, I was just jogging.” you assured her, “So what’s up?”

“I’m with Wanda right now and we were wondering if you wanted to go out for brunch?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, we’re on our way to Lighthouse.”

“Okay, I’ll just go home, change and meet you there.”

“Alright cool,” Nat replied, “See you soon.”

You pressed the hang up button on your watch and took off, running for a mile back to Brooklyn.

“Hey, we thought you weren’t coming.” Natasha joked as both she and Wanda stood up to greet you.

You gave them both a kiss on the cheek, “I’m so sorry guys but there was traffic on the Williamsburg Bridge.” you explained, taking the seat in front of your two best friends.

“So how have you guys been?” you asked, looking over the menu.

“We’re fine,” Wanda chimed in, “But Nat and I are more concerned about you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, “I don’t….” You let out a wry laugh, “What are you talking about?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at you, “Don’t play dumb Y/N. It’s been three months already and you still haven’t moved on from Brock. I mean come on! He’s already got another girlfriend and here you are sulking around.”

Exasperated, you turned your attention towards Wanda who just nodded in agreement.

You looked back down at your menu. You hated it when they were right. You thought you and Brock were going to last forever, that is, until you walked in on him knee deep in some random blonde in the bed that you shared.

“I’m not sulking around.” You mumbled, looking back down at the menu, trying to figure out what you were going to order.

Wanda sat back in her chair and gave you a disapproving look, “Yeah right.”

“I’m not!” You cried out, “I’ve just been busy with work. Is all.”

“Oh come on, Y/N that’s bullshit and you know it!” Nat replied, prompting you to roll your eyes at her.

“Alright, so what do you think I should do?” You asked in defeat, knowing that that trying to talk to them was like talking to a fucking brick wall.

The waitress came by and took your order then left, you shook your head and watched as Nat and Wanda huddled together, coming up with a plan for you.

Whatever it was you were pretty sure you weren’t going to like it.

They turned back to you and said in unison, “Makeover.”

“Makeover?” You replied in surprise, “What’s wrong with the way I look?”

“Nothing.” Nat answered innocently, “If you’re going for the somebody kicked my puppy look.”

“Natasha!” Wanda chastised her, elbowing her in the arm.

“Ow! What? I’m just being honest.” Nat defended herself while rubbing her arm.

You watched as they bickered with each other, “Ustedes joden mucho.” You mumbled to yourself in Spanish so they wouldn’t hear you.

“What did you say?” Nat asked, picking up on you said.

“Nothing.” You lied, hopeful that she didn’t ask you again.

Thankfully, Wanda interrupted with her idea, “You should get a tattoo!”

“No.” You answered, “No way in hell am I getting a tattoo.”

“Oh come on!” Wanda grabbed your hand and jumped in her chair, giddy with excitement.

“Yeah Y/N, live a little.” Nat replied, taking a sip of her lemon water.

“But I don’t even know what to get done.” You replied.

“Here.” Wanda said, pulling out her phone and tapped on the screen a few times, then sliding it across the table to you, revealing a drawing of a flower.

“A flower?” You asked skeptically, “Don’t you think it’s too girly?”

“First of all, it’s a lotus.” She corrected you, “And second, in Ancient Egypt the lotus represents rebirth. A new beginning.”

You continued to stare at the picture her phone, examining it. You knew Wanda was a talented artist but this drawing was absolutely exquisite. Nat was right. You did need to live a little and quit acting like a whiny bitch.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” you announced to your two best friends, “I’ll get a tattoo.”

“Great!” exclaimed Wanda as she took her phone back.

Nat went into her purse, pulling out a business card, and passing it over to you, “Call this phone number and ask for Bucky.” She instructed you, “He did one of my tattoos.” She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a triangle with a rose tattooed on her forearm.

“Wow! That’s beautiful.” Both Wanda and you admired her tattoo.

She let out a chuckle. “Give him a call.” She urged you, “You won’t regret it.”

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the center of the bed, you were going through songs on your laptop, making a playlist for tomorrow’s class. You were debating on which song you should start off with.  _Mi Gente_ by J Balvin, or  _Bitch Better Have My Money_  by Rihanna.

You felt the side of your bed dip and your dog hopping onto your lap, licking your face.

“S-stop Dodger!” You cried out as you pulled him away.

Dodger jumped off the bed and sat on the floor, tongue hanging out of his mouth, happily wagging his tail.

You rubbed your eyes and closed your laptop, getting up from the bed and heading into the kitchen with Dodger trailing behind. Once in the kitchen, you headed towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip. You noticed something attached to the freezer door out of the corner your eye. Placing the bottle on the counter, your turned back to the fridge and saw the business card Natasha handed you a few hours earlier, held by a magnet.

You took the card in your hands and examined it. It was silver with a giant red star in the middle with the name of the tattoo parlor inscribed across.  _“Star-Spangled Ink.”_  it read.

Dodger barked, making you jump. “Okay okay buddy hang on.” you put the card in your pocket and filled both his food and water bowl.

“Fuck it.” You said to yourself a minute later and pulled the business card from your pocket, dialed the number into your phone and held it up to your ear.

It rang a few times, before you heard a deep voice on the other end, “Star-Spangled Ink, how can I help you?”

“Oh! Uh… Hi.” You replied, leaning against the countertop, “May I speak to Bucky please?”

You heard the man let out a sigh and you heard him mutter something along the lines of “I fucking told Buck not to give his one night stands the shop’s number.”

“Um… I’m pretty sure that’s not how you speak to a potential client.” You mused, “My friend gave me his business card and told to ask for him.”

You wished you could see the look on this guy’s face, “Oh my god I’m so sorry ma’am.” He replied sounding extremely flustered.

You thought it was kind of cute that the stranger was explaining himself to you.

You let out a giggle, “Hey, no worries man.”

You heard him let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks. You said wanted to set up an appointment with Bucky?” The man asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” you replied, “But if he’s not there, I can call another ti-”

“You can set up an appointment with me.” The man cut you off, “I mean if that’s what you want. Buck left the shop about an hour ago.”

“Okay. Sure.” You replied, hopping off the counter and walked back to your bedroom.

“Great!” you heard him shuffle around, “So when are you available to come in?”  He asked.

“What do you have for tomorrow?” you asked, hoping to get the tattoo done and over with and maybe surprise Natasha and Wanda.

“I have an opening for 6 o’clock.” He answered, “Is that okay for you?”

“Sure.” You answered, “I can leave my class early. What’s your address?” You asked, reaching over your nightstand, grabbing your calendar and a pen.

“493 Court Street.” He answered, “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You replied, jotting the address onto your calendar, “I’ll see tomorrow.”

“Alright. See you tomor-“

“Wait!” You cut him off, “I never got your name.”

He let out a low chuckle, that sort of laugh that made your heart race a bit, “Steve. My name is Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N, good night.” He said before finally hanging up.

* * *


	2. Tenderfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend, you move to Brooklyn to start over. Your best friends want to give you a makeover, so why not start off with a tattoo?
> 
> Tenderfoot - Someone new to tattooing.

 

“Okay Y/N you can do this.” You repeat to yourself like a mantra over and over as you stood outside of the tattoo parlor. **  
**

Just a half hour before, Steve had called you to confirm the appointment and you had no other choice than to just confirm it. Feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket, you pulled it out and saw a text from Wanda, who you asked to watch Dodger while you were “working late.”

“Sure thing Y/N. Key’s under the mat right?” She texted.

You typed out a quick answer before putting the phone back in your pocket.

You took a deep breath, clutched your bag, quickly crossed the street, entering the parlor.

At the front desk sat a woman with long, brown hair, tied up in a messy bun who gave you a friendly smile, “Hi, I’m Maria, How can I help you?” She asked.

“Hi,” you returned a smile, “I have an appointment for 6 o’clock today with Steve.”

Maria cocked her head to the side and raised and scrunched her face, “Steve?”

“Yeah,” you laughed nervously, “I spoke with him over the phone last night.”

She was pensive for a moment, before she snapped her fingers in realization, “Oh! Nomad!” She said, getting up from her chair, “Have a seat, I’ll tell him you’re here.”

She turned on her heel and left towards the back room leaving you to sit in the lobby. You took a look at your surroundings. The walls were white, with portraits of each artists’ work hung across the lobby area.

“Y/N?” You heard a familiar voice call out your name.

Tearing your gaze from the art on the walls, you noticed a man standing by the receptionist’s desk.

Holy shit. You said to yourself mentally, Was this even the same guy you spoke on the phone with last night?

He’s tall. Wearing a black Under Armour shirt that looked to be a few sizes too small for him, a [tattoo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgoo.gl%2Fimages%2FWY7AQ7&t=MDE3MWEwNDZiYmM5MjA2Zjc4YWY5MjAzNDUyMWI4NmY2ZTFhZDAyMyxjOFZhUUpUOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtiFwD05xg5xNgJGGmMpYNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnomadstevergxrs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172607473740%2Fink-slinger-tenderfoot&m=1) of the American flag that covered his right arm and what seemed to be a [forest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgoo.gl%2Fimages%2FGtc9Ph&t=OWNiZmExZDE2YWQ4NzQxZDA2Mzk2YzVkNGY3MWM4NGJkODE5MzQyNyxjOFZhUUpUOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtiFwD05xg5xNgJGGmMpYNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnomadstevergxrs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172607473740%2Fink-slinger-tenderfoot&m=1) that came up just below his left elbow.

“Miss Y/N?” He questioned you again, finally grabbing your attention.

“Oh yes!” you shot up from your chair, “That’s me.”

You walked over to him and took his outstretched hand, shaking it. You couldn’t help but feel a small current flow between you both. Maybe you were just imagining it.

“Steve Rogers.” He greeted you, catching your attention again.

You felt a blush creep up on your cheeks, “Y/N Alvarez. Nice to meet you.” You said, pulling your hand away.

“So do you know what kind of ink you’re looking to get?”

“Yes.” You answered, going into your bag and pulling out a copy of the lotus that Wanda drew and handed it to him.

He took the drawing and examined, clearly impressed with how it looked, “This is beautiful.” He mused, “You drew this?”

You scoffed, “I wish I could draw like that.” You replied, “One of my friend’s drew this.” You later clarified.

“Okay follow me.” Steve ordered, as he turned on his heel and walked to the back if the shop with you trailing behind, before finally stopping at his station.

“Where do you want the tattoo?” Steve asked simply.

“Where do you recommend I should get it?” you asked nervously, “Sorry, this is my first tattoo.” you said, quickly looking down at your feet in embarrassment.

“Hey, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed, doll.” you heard him say, feeling him squeeze your arm gently, “What about your forearm?” He extended his hand out and placed his fingers on your arm, making you gasp. “I think it would look really nice.”

You thought about it for a moment. He was right, it really would look nice there, but maybe you should have it in a place more hidden.

“What about my right side?” You rasped, the words escaping your lips before your brain could stop you.  

Fuck it. No turning back now, “Right here.” You placed your fingers on your rib cage just below your breast.

“Are you sure you want to do it there?” He asked cautiously, “Needle’s gonna go over the bone and that’s a sensitive area.”

“I know.” you replied, looking at him with some determination that you weren’t sure how it came over you, “I’m sure.”

“Alright.” He replied, walking over to the chair next to you, pushed down on a lever, making it into a bed, “Please take off your shirt and lay down on the tattoo bed while I’ll make the stencil.” he said before walking away from his station.

You placed your bag on one of the empty chairs and pulled off your tank top and dropped it on top of your bag, finally doing what he asked and laid back on the bed.

Looking at the pictures around his station, there was one in particular that caught your attention. It was was a photo of a young woman with long, blonde hair holding a small child wearing a baseball cap in her arms.

You heard Steve clear his throat, and immediately you whipped your head to his attention.

“You ready?” He rasped out, taking a seat on the stool beside you. His azure eyes darkening.

You let out a shaky breath, “Yes.”

He slipped on a pair of black rubber gloves, took the stencil and pressed it on the right side of your of your body, smoothing out the wrinkles with his fingertips. He peeled the paper back and discarded it in the trash, leaving you with a purple outline of the lotus on your skin. You watched as he picked up the tattoo gun and turned it on, the strong buzzing noise filling the parlor.

“There’s still time to back out Tenderfoot.” Steve teased you as he dipped the needle in Black ink.

You raised an eyebrow in amusement, “I can take it.” You rasped.

He let out a chuckle, “Take a deep breath, doll.” He said before the needle made contact with your bare skin.

You let out a small hiss, as the bunched up needles cut through your skin, your fingers digging into the the sides of the bed.

“You okay?” Steve asked in concern, using a paper towel to wipe some of the excess ink and blood that oozed from you.

“Yeah I’m fine.” You reassured him with a smile, as if you felt some sort of euphoria.

“So you from this area?” Steve asked, as he continued with the task at hand, occasionally wiping the ink and blood off you.

“Just moved here from Manhattan.” You answered, “Been living in Brooklyn for three months now. What about you?”

“Brooklyn boy born and raised.” He replied, “Got tired of those snotty uptight people there in the Upper West Side?”

You tried not to laugh, given the fact that there’s still a bunch of needles pricking your skin, “I guess you can say that.” You replied, “Greenwich Village.”

“What?” He looked up into your eyes, making your heart skip a beat.

“Y-you said Upper West Side.” You stuttered, “I’m from Greenwich Village.”

He apologized, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Did you just get out of the gym?” He asked.

“No.” You replied simply, “Dance studio.”

“So you’re a teacher?”

“That I am Mr. Rogers.”

Suddenly the needles scraped over your ribs, “ _Ay, hijueputa!_ ” You ground out through clenched teeth.

“ _Estas bien?_ ” You heard Steve ask you in Spanish, surprising you.

“Um yeah I’m fine.” You answered him, “Wasn’t prepared for the needles. You speak Spanish?” You added, changing the subject.

He let out a laugh, putting down the tattoo gun on the table next to him.

“ _Suficiente español para salir adelante pero puedo entenderlo. De donde eres?_ ”

You were totally surprised at how fluent he sounded, “Colombia.”

He grabbed another paper towel to wipe the ink and blood off your skin, “It’s very beautiful isn’t it?”

You shook your head, “I wouldn’t know.” You replied sadly, “I’ve never been.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah.” You answered, “Born and raised in the States.”

You watched as he shifted in his seat, “What’s wrong?” You asked.

“The tip of the outline reaches just under your bra.” He stated, “I have to close it but your bra is in the way.”

“Oh.” Was all you said.

“Listen if you don’t want me to finish it I can get Mari-“

“Hey it’s okay,” you cut him off, watching him get fidgety, “Just turn around.” You ordered him to do.

“Are you sure?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes I’m sure. Just turn around.” You nodded at him.

He nodded in return and turned in his stool, his strong, muscular back now facing you.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and unhooked your bra. Grabbing your shirt from the chair, you laid back on the bed and placed the tank top over your breasts, “Okay, you can turn around now.” You ordered.

Immediately, Steve turned back to face you and you could’ve sworn you heard his breath hitch.

He grabbed the tattoo gun from the table again and moved his chair closer to you, feeling the heat radiate from his body.

* * *

“All done.” Steve announced triumphantly as he pushed his stool back against the desk, “Wanna take a look?” He asked, excitement glowing in his azure eyes.

“Sure.” You replied, feeling the butterflies in your stomach.

You were careful not to expose yourself to him as you got up from the bed and quickly turned your back towards him, putting on your bra, then turned your attention to the mirror in front of you, “It’s beautiful.” you said, staring at the intricate design.

You went to touch the newly inked skin but you felt Steve’s hand wrap around your wrist, stopping you from doing so, “Don’t touch it just yet,” you heard him say.

You looked up at him, completely in a trance at the sight of him licking his full lips, “You need ointment for the tattoo to heal.”

He strolled over to his desk and opened a jar of antibacterial ointment, scooped a bit in his fingers and gently spread it across your ribs, but it still made you wince.

“Sorry.” you apologized, “It stings a bit.”

He wiped his fingers with a paper towel and placed a bandage over the tattoo.

“That should do it, doll,” He said, looking at his watch, “I should lock up. It’s pretty late.”

You put your shirt back on and pulled your phone from you bag, scrolling through the countless messages from Wanda and Nat asking where you were, “Shit, I should get going too.” you said, pulling your wallet from your bag, “How much do I owe you?”

“Hundred and ten.” He answered, taking your credit card from your hand, swiping it through the machine, then handed it back to you along with a receipt.

“Thank you so much for the tattoo, Steve.” you said, giving him a weak smile. You walked towards the exit and grabbed onto the door handle, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Y/N, wait.” Steve placed his hand on your shoulder.

You turned around and cocked your head to the side, “Yeah?”

“I never do this but I was wondering if I uh…” He trailed off, trying to form the words.

He let out a nervous laugh, “I was wondering if I could take you home?”

You were pensive for a moment. This goes against everything you stood for. For starters you two just met a few hours ago and now he’s asking if he can take you home? Yes, the man is ridiculously attractive with some pretty rad tattoos, but he could be a serial killer for all you know. And yet… For some reason, you felt like you could trust him.

“I swear I’m not a serial killer.” He said, raising his right hand, “Just don’t want to see a woman walking the streets at this hour.”

“Okay.” You hesitantly accepted his offer, following him out of the parlor and watched him lock up.

He then strolled over to the dark alley next to the tattoo parlor for a few minutes before coming out in a motorcycle.

“Nice bike.” You mused at the sight of a beautiful Harley Davidson bike.

“Thanks.” He replied with a genuine smile, “Hop on, doll.”

You walked over to him and he gave you an extra helmet.  You thanked him, then mounted the bike, putting the helmet on.

“Hold on tight.” You heard him purr, revving the engine.

You did as he instructed, wrapping your arms around his narrow waist and held on as he took off down the road.

“Where to?” Steve shouted over the roar of the engine.

“A few blocks away from Brooklyn Bridge Park.” you shouted back at him.

* * *

After an almost a 20 minute drive, he turned the corner onto Water Street and parked his bike in front of a massive apartment building.

He shut off the ignition, took off his helmet, and set the kickstand. “Holy shit. You live here?” He asked in disbelief.

You got off the bike and took off your helmet, “Well, yeah? Where else would I live?” You giggled.

“So how much do I owe you?” You asked, grabbing your wallet from your bag, “Ya know for bringing me home.”

“Put it away.” Steve ordered, pushing away the twenty dollar bill you were going to hand him.

“But I’m paying for gas money.” You pushed back, but he shook his head no.

“Gimmie your phone.” He asked, sticking hand out.

You unlocked it, then handed it to him, watching as he typed away at the screen.

“If you want to repay me so much…” he trailed off as he handed you your phone, “Let me take you out on a date?”

“A date? Really?” You asked in surprise.

He nodded, “Tomorrow, that is… if you’d like to?”

You saw the look of hope on his face and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure.” You answered, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Okay.” He chuckled, his eyes averting away from you, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You replied softly, “Good night.”

You bit your bottom lip, watching as Steve put his helmet back on, kicked back the kickstand and revved the engine again, taking off down the street into the night.

* * *


	3. Luna Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend, you move to Brooklyn to start over. Your best friends want to give you a makeover, so why not start off with a tattoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish is in italics.
> 
> Luna Park - Amusement Park in Coney Island (Opened in 1903 then re-opened in 2010)

 

You tried to sneak into your own apartment. You really did, but… who were you kidding? Dodger pounced on you as soon as you closed the door, knocking you down on the floor while he licked your face. **  
**

The lamp light turned on and you saw a visibly pissed off Wanda who crossed her arms at you.

“Y/N Y/M/N Alvarez!” She yelled at you, as if you were a child and not a twenty-seven year old woman, “Do you realize what time it is?”

You looked at the time on the cable box, “12:30?”

“Twelve fucking thirty!” She continued to scold you, “Your son and I were worried sick about you!”

You looked down at Dodger who just laid on top of your legs.

“Geez alright mom.” You shoved Dodger off of you and got back up on your feet, “I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right you’re not.” She answered, raising an eyebrow, “So? Who’s the guy? And do not bullshit me Y/N, I saw you both from the window.”

“Okay..” you let out a sigh, “If I show you something will you promise me not to freak out?”

She nodded.

You dropped your bag on the floor and lifted up your shirt showing off the bandage covering the tattoo.

“Is that what I think-?” She put her hands up to her mouth.

You smiled and nodded, “It is.”

“Oh my god! You finally did it!” Wanda exclaimed

“Do you like it?” you asked, suddenly nervous.

“Like it?” Wanda gasped, her eyes wide with joy. “I absolutely love it.”

You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. “Oh, thank God,” you said, dropping the hem of your shirt. It was at that point that Wanda threw a pillow from the couch at your head.

“What the hell, Wan?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting it?” she demanded to know.

You shrugged a shoulder. “What if I backed out or Steve completely changed your design?”

“Oh?” She rose an eyebrow at you, “So his name is Steve?”

You let out a laugh, “Yes, his name is Steve.” You plopped down on your couch, “And he is completely, utterly… out of my league.” You confessed, “I can’t believe he asked me out on a date.”

Wanda threw another cushion at you, hitting you in the arm, “He what?”

“Ow!” You rubbed your head, “Will you knock it off?”

“He asked you out?” Blatantly ignoring your question, she repeated your statement, “Did you say yes?”

You let out a small laugh and nodded. Wanda quickly pulled her phone out, typed something on her screen and held it up to her ear, walking into the other room. At that point you felt your phone vibrate on your lap. You flipped phone over and saw a text from Steve.

Guess he must’ve taken down your number and saved his on your phone.

 ** _“You can take the bandage off in about an hour and make sure to put some ointment on the tattoo. Also, be careful when you wash your rib cage when you shower. Just pat the area down.”_**  He wrote along with a smiley face emoji.

You were about to type an answer back but then he sent out another message.

**_“For our date tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee?”_ **

You smiled at your phone for moment, then typed out a quick message, _**“I’d like that.”**_

You watched as the three dots came up on the screen, indicating that he was typing his message, before disappearing altogether and being replaced by another message that he sent out,  _“ **Great! I’ll pick you up at 9:30. Good night Y/N :)”**_

You quickly typed out a message to Steve, then put your phone back down as Wanda walked back into the living room.

“So I just called Natasha.” She announced, taking a seat next to you.

“Oh yeah? What she say?” You asked, massaging Dodger’s belly with your foot since he laid on top of your feet again.

“She’s on her way here with some clothes for your date tomorrow because, and I’m quoting her, ‘Y/N clearly needs help with her wardrobe choices.’”

“Hey!” You scowled at her, feeling a bit hurt.

Wanda put her hands up in defense, “Her words, not mine.”

By the time Steve got home it was almost one in the morning. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his keys on the counter, “Hey Buck.” He greeted his roommate and best friend, Bucky, who was sitting on the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal.

“You’re late.” Bucky answered after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

Steve walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, “Got caught up at work.” He replied simply, taking a sip of water.  

“How’d it go with the girl you’re seeing?” Steve asked, plopping down on one of the stools.

He watched as Bucky’s facial expression changed, “It went well.” He replied, a shy smile appearing on his face, “She’s so different from all the other girls I’ve dated. I really like her.”

Steve was happy that Bucky was happy. After all, when Steve had nothing, he had Bucky.

He chuckled at Bucky’s confession, “You know I still want to meet her.”

“I know I know.” Buck put his spoon down, “Maybe I can have her hook you up with one of her friends.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Steve, prompting him to roll his eyes.

Bucky eyed Steve’s expression for a moment before commenting, “You’ve met someone haven’t you?”

It was Steve’s turn to smile shyly, “I did. I met someone.” He took another sip of our of his water bottle, “I gave her her first tattoo.”

“Atta boy.” Buck leaned over and patted his best friend on the shoulder, “What’s her name?”

“Y/N.” Steve answered, “Her name is Y/N and I’m taking her out for coffee tomorrow.”

“I actually have you to thank for that.” Steve confessed, letting out a laugh.

Buck rose an eyebrow in surprise, “Really? How so?”

“Well if it wasn’t for you, giving her friend your business card, I never would’ve met her.”

He got up from his stool and passed by Bucky, patting him on the shoulder, “Good night jerk.”

Bucky flipped him off, “Yeah, yeah go to bed lover boy.”

* * *

“How do I look?” You asked, turning towards Nat and Wanda, smoothing out the wrinkles of your [white tank top that was tucked into your ripped light washed jeans.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbrokeandchic.com%2Fsteal-her-look-beyonces-coney-island-outfit%2F&t=MTNlNjI5M2M3NDNjMjAyYTMwMTYxM2JlZDEyNWJhZGM4ZDBiYjNjNixJYzFoMmphQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtiFwD05xg5xNgJGGmMpYNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnomadstevergxrs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173245092540%2Fink-slinger-luna-park&m=1)

They both look at each other for a moment before turning to you, “You look great!” Exclaimed Wanda.

“Just one more thing.” Natasha strolling over to you pulling out a key necklace.

She instructed you to pull your hair up as she clipped the piece of jewelry into place around your neck.

“It’s beautiful.” you said, holding the pendant in your hand.

You felt your phone vibrate on your lap. You looked down at the screen and saw a message from Steve indicating he was downstairs waiting for you.

“I gotta go.” You said, adding the finishing touches on your hair and makeup, grabbing your leather jacket, purse and keys from the counter.

“We’re coming with you.” Wanda said grabbing her messenger bag from the couch and Natasha grabbing her blazer and purse, following you out.

“Wait why?” You asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at you, “Well number one, we have jobs to go to.”

“And two, we totally want to see what he looks like!” Wanda added as both she and Nat ushered you out of your apartment.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was short. But that didn’t stop your best friends from going over what to do if the date went south.

“Just remember Y/N, if you need an out send us a message and either Wanda or myself will call you so you can leave, got it?” Nat asked you.

“Yeah I got it mom.” You teased, rolling your eyes at her.

Stepping out of the elevator, you found Steve, looking around the lobby, tapping his fingers against the front desk.

The butterflies in your stomach were back, flitting around at the sight of him, his green plaid button down tight against his broad shoulders.

“Steve?” You called out to him, your voice sounding shaky.

He turned around and smiled at you, making your heart race faster,  _“Buenos días señorita.”_  He walked over and gave you a hug,  _“Te ves hermosa hoy.”_

You giggled,  _“Gracias.”_  He let go of you, “you look good too.”

“And who are these ladies with you?” He asked, a coy smile on his lips.

You completely forgot Nat and Wanda were with you, “Oh! These are my friends, Natasha,” you pointed at the redhead, who crossed her arms, sizing up your date, “And Wanda.” You then pointed at the brunette who was going through her bag.

“Nice to meet you both.” Steve replied, extending his arm out, taking each of your friends’ hands and shaking it.

You saw the face Natasha gave you and you knew what she was about to do.

“So let’s head out?” You interrupted what Nat was going to say.

“Yeah doll,” He replied, turning on his heel and following you out, “Nice meeting you both!” He called out over his shoulder.

You were so close to getting out of the building. However your best friend had other plans.

“Don’t forget to use the condom I packed in your purse!” You heard her shout.

You stopped in your tracks and held on to the door handle, your knuckles turning white and eyes so wide they almost pop out of your skull.  

Slowly your turned your head and saw the look on Steve’s face and you felt like you could almost die of embarrassment. His cheeks were almost as red as yours but you could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

“Ignore her.” You him and then leaned over looking at Natasha who was howling with laughter.

 _“Gonorrea huevona te voy a matar.”_  You spat at her before turning on your heel and walking out.

* * *

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that earlier.” You apologized to Steve, you both walked into the coffee shop.

You both took a seat opposite each other at the table closest to the window, “You don’t have to apologize doll.”

“I swear to god Natasha just has no filter.” You put your face in your hands to cover your embarrassment.

“Really Y/N. It’s okay.” He assured, pulling your hands away from your face, and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze, “You should hear the things Buck says to me.”

You let out a laugh, “Should probably get them together.”

He joined in on the laughter, “That probably sounds like a horrible idea.”

After the two of you gave your order to the waitress, you both sat in silence.

“So…” Steve trailed off, trying to think of something to say, “What made you want to become a dancer?” He asked.

“I love dancing.” You replied, playing with the napkin that was set on the table, “I’ve been dancing since I was five years old.”

“Really?” Steve asked with genuine interest, “What genres can you do?”

“Ballet for one.” You began listing off, “Contemporary, Jazz, Hip-Hop uh…” you trailed off trying think of something else to say, “I used to do tap when I was 10?”

“So did I.” Steve said with enthusiasm, “Can you do a soft shoe?”

“I can.” You answered with a grin, “You?”

“Of course.” He replied.

The waiter came back to your table with your order.

“Why did you become a tattoo artist?” You asked, taking a sip of your coffee.

“Only because I sucked at everything else.” He replied, making you laugh.

“Maria, the receptionist.” You began to say, “She called you Nomad. Why?”

His smile dropped, a quick indicator to drop the subject, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to as-”

“No.” He interrupted you, “It’s okay doll.” He took another sip of his coffee, “I uh… moved around a lot when I was a kid.”

It was so typical of you to say something so stupid and ruin everything. You were mentally cursing yourself when suddenly, you felt his hand cover yours,  _“Qué pasa en tu mente, hermosa?”_

You looked up into his azure eyes and blushed, boy you were lucky you were sitting down because if you weren’t, you were sure you were going to faint. When he saw that you wouldn’t reply, he let go of your hand, got up from the table, and dropped some money on the table.

“Come on.” He said simply, grabbing his helmet from the table.  

Of course you would ruin your date with an amazing guy.

You grabbed your purse and followed him out of the cafe, walking past where he parked his motorcycle.

“W-where are we going?” You stammered out.

He turned back and took you by the hand, “Do you trust me?” He asked.

You weren’t sure what came over you but you nodded your head yes.

You both walked down the street for a few more blocks until the pair of you were standing in front of an amusement park.

You let go of Steve’s hand and crossed your arms, “So you drove all the way to Coney Island just so we can go to an amusement park?

Steve rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, Looking at your dismayed look before you giggled and playfully elbowed his arm, “Bet I can beat you at Hot Shots.”

He gave you a smirk, “You’re on, doll.”

* * *

To say this date was the best first date you’ve ever been on would be an understatement. Steve and you had spent pretty much the entire day at Coney Island, trying to outdo each other at games such as the pyramid smash, ring toss, bumper cars and even extreme strength (even though he was a lot stronger than you and would win every time.)

It was almost ten o’clock when Steve took you home. You both got off his bike and you handed him his extra helmet, “I had an amazing time tonight Steve. Thank you.”

He gave a shy smile, matching your own, “I’m glad you had an amazing time.”

“Would you like to come upstairs? For  _coffee_?” You asked looking through your lashes.

He wanted to. He really did. He wanted nothing more than to take you upstairs and completely ravage you, but he knew better than that, “Maybe on the next date?” He asked, hope filled in his voice, his hand holding yours.

You were a little disappointed to be honest, but it’s nice that he’s taking it slow. “Okay. I’ll see you around then.”

You were about to turn away when suddenly, you felt him tug you back into him, crashing his lips against your own.

You were surprised at first but then you sighed, melting into that first kiss. You could’ve sworn you saw sparks fly. You felt his hands roam around your waist and pull you close until you both pulled away leaving each other breathless.

He pressed his forehead against yours, “I hope that was okay.” He whispered.

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, “You sure you don’t want to come upstairs?” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively, prompting Steve to throw his head back and laugh.

“God, doll you’re killing me.” His grip on your hips tightened a bit.

 _“Anda, no seas malito.”_  You cooed in your native tongue, making Steve groan.

"You're trouble, doll."  He growled.

He was about to lean in and kiss you again, when suddenly your phone went off, making you groan, “I’m sorry I gotta take this.”

You pressed the green button on the screen and held the phone up to your ear, “Hello?”

“You know we can see what you’re doing right?” You heard Nat say.

You knitted your eyebrows in confusion.

“Everything alright Y/N?” Steve asked in concern, putting his hands on his arms.

“Look up.” She ordered.

You did what she asked and you could see Wanda, Nat and Dodger who was pawing at the window.

You hung up your phone and slipped it back in your pocket, “So I gotta go.” You said to Steve, who chuckled.

“Yeah me too.” He replied, leaning back in and pressing a sweet kiss on your lips that you wished lasted longer.

You watched as he turned on his heel walked back to his bike, “Text me when you get home!” You blurted out.

“Will do, doll!” Steve shot a wink at you, before putting on his helmet, straddling his motorbike and speeding off.


	4. Netflix & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend, you move to Brooklyn to start over. Your best friends want to give you a makeover, so why not start off with a tattoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish is in italics.

 

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about you. Ever since that day in the amusement park, he had become absolutely smitten with you. A look that Bucky could not help but point out.

“Steve?” Bucky called out to him, who was too busy looking down at his phone.

No doubt texting his new girlfriend.

He grabbed a balled up piece of paper from the table and threw it at him, connecting with his face. Steve looked up from his phone with an irritated look, “What the hell Buck?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, punk.” Bucky answered, “Texting Y/N?”

Steve smiled, “Yeah.” He put his phone down on the table, “I really like her.”

“Hmmm…” Bucky hummed, “Sounds more like you’re in love with her. And if that’s the case, I want to meet her.”

“What? No.” He denied, grabbing his wrist wraps and wrapped it around his hands, “We’ve only gone out a few dates.”

Buck let out a chuckle, “Come on Steven, admit it, you’re falling for her.”

“Stop calling me Steven… James.” Steve answered back before both men laughed hysterically.

After the laughter died down, Steve looked down on his taped hands and sighed. Bucky was absolutely right. Ever since he left Sharon, Steve has been throwing himself into his work. They were together for almost four years and he thought that he was going to marry her. That is, until he walked into the house they shared and found her mid-fuck with her boss.

He heard Bucky let out a sigh, “Look,” Steve snapped his gaze back to his best friend who was putting on his punch mitts, “I haven’t met Y/N before yet, but from what I’m hearing from you, she’s not Sharon. Far from it.”

“Yeah…” Steve nodded simply before turning his head and looking out the window and saw Y/N who was in the dance studio across the street from the gym he and Bucky were training at, “She’s somethin’ else.”

He got up from the bench and and headed towards the exit, with Bucky following closely behind, “Dude. Where you goin’” He asked as both he and Steve quickly crossed the street.

Steve opened the door to the studio and held the door open for his best friend, “I thought you said you wanted to meet her.”

**_“I sing your name like a mantra_  
In the back of a Hyundai Elantra  
Watcha doin’ to me hmm baby danke  
If you’ve been good, I’m your karma  
If you’ve been bad, I’m a ghost gonna haunt ya  
Cuz, I really really really really want ya  
I really really really want ya  
Ya, I really really really want ya”**

“Come on MJ don’t bend your knees.” You watched as the girl with the curly brown hair bent over, this time doing as you instructed and keeping her legs straight as her fingertips touched the hardwood floor.

**_“Do your, do your thing_  
Do your, do your thing  
Do your thing  
Do your, do your thing  
Do your, do your thing  
Do your thing  
  
**

**_Do your, do your, do your thing_  
Do your, do your thing  
Do your thing  
  
Do your, do your, do your thing  
Do your, do your thing  
Just do your thing  
  
**

**_Ya do your thing”_ **

“Perfect!” You clapped your hands in pride, “Don’t tell anyone but your my favorite student.” You whispered to MJ who laughed, and lifted her hand up, giving you a fistbump.

“Uhm Miss Alvarez?” You heard your other student, Peter call out.

“What’s up?” You asked, turning down the music.

“Two random guys are here?” He announced, “One of them says the other is your boyfriend.”

“What?” You exclaimed.

Confused, you turned around and saw Steve, wearing a plain white t-shirt that clung to his muscular torso and gray sweatpants that hung low on his narrow hips, his hands were wrapped in an Everlast boxing wrap. You then saw another man who was slightly shorter than Steve with long, dark hair, tied up into a bun, and dressed in all black.

“Hey doll.” Steve said as he strolled over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his plump lips, “Hi. What are you doing here?” You asked, pulling away.

He chuckled, “I just happened to be in the neighborhood.” He pointed his chin over to the window, showing Gleason’s Gym across the street.

“Oh.” You replied with a laugh.

You heard someone clear their throat, “Right.” Steve said pulling away from you, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

You both walked over to the man with the messy bun, “Buck, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my best friend James.”

James rolled his eyes at Steve, “Call me Bucky.” He smiled as he stuck his hand out, “Steve’s told me a lot about you.”

You took his hand and give him a firm shake, “Good things I hope.” You giggled, “He’s told me a lot about you as well.”

You let go of his hand and turned towards your boyfriend, “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my place tonight? We can watch a movie, order take out, you know like cheesy couples.”

“I would love to.” Steve replied, “But I can’t. I’m closing up the shop today.”

“Oh.” You answered, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice.

Bucky spoke up, “I’ll close the shop tonight.”

Confused, Steve rose an eyebrow at his best friend, “You will?”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Sure. You’re a hard worker punk, you deserve the night off.”

Steve grinned from ear to ear, “Thanks Buck.” He patted him on the shoulder.

He leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear, “That’s what a wingman does.”

“So I’ll see you tonight?” You asked giving Steve’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss against your lips, smiling against them when you sighed.

He pulled away, then turned on his heel, following Bucky as they headed out of the studio.

You turned around to find your students giving you a spill the tea look.

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t look at me, get back to stretching.”

* * *

It was almost six o’clock by the time you got home. Getting off the elevator you got a text from Steve.

“Do you want me to bring beer?” It read.

You dug into your bag, pulled out your keys, and unlocked your door where Dodger pounced on you, licking your face.

“Come on big guy.” You shoved the dog off of you, “I gotta clean the apartment.”

You dropped your bag on the couch and tied your hair up in a messy bun. Your apartment wasn’t messy but you also didn’t want to make a bad impression. You sent out a quick message to Steve agreeing with buying beer and opened up your music app. Hitting the shuffle button, you placed your phone on the dock to amplify the music across the apartment.  

By the time you were done cleaning it was almost 7:15. You took a look at your phone and saw another message from your boyfriend.

“Hope you like Budweiser lol. I’m 20 minutes away from your house.” It read.

Shit. You mentally cursed yourself. You darted into the bathroom, nearly tripping over Dodger.

You stripped yourself naked and hopped in the shower, immediately yelping at the touch of the hot water hitting your skin.

* * *

After the quick shower, you got dressed in a black tank top, paired with some jean shorts. You added a little bit of makeup and towel dried your hair. As you finally sat down on your couch, your phone went off with a phone call from the guard downstairs. You tapped the green button on the screen and held up the phone up to your ear, “Hey Jeff, what’s up?”

“H-hi Miss Alvarez?” Asked Jeff.

You cut him off, “Call me Y/N.”  

“Right.” Jeff replied, “There’s a gentleman in the lobby asking for you. His name is Steve Rogers?”

You felt the butterflies in your stomach start to flutter, “Send him upstairs please.”

“Sure thing.”  Jeff replied, who then directed Steve where to go.

“You’re the best Jeff.” you replied, “I’ll buy you coffee tomorrow!”

He laughed, “Awesome! See ya tomorrow!”

You hung up and placed your phone on the counter and got up from the couch, strolling into the kitchen and making a bowl of popcorn. By the time you were done, there was a knock on the door, earning a bark from Dodger who darted towards the door.

You raced towards the door and pulled him away, leaning over and looking through the peephole.

There stood Steve, dressed in black Henley, black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and a pair of boots making him look like a guy from the wrong side of town. You smoothed out your clothes and opened the door, “Hey.” you greeted him with a smile.

“Hi.” He replied, leaning in a pressing his lips against yours.

You pulled away from him and moved aside, letting him inside. Almost immediately he was tackled to the floor by Dodger, who then proceeded to lick the newcomer’s face.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry.” You cried out, going to pull the dog off of him but he stopped you.

“Hey there big guy.” He moved his head to the side, laughing heartily until finally Dodger got off of him on his own and sat down beside him

“What’s his name?” He asked, scratching the top of your dog’s head.

“Dodger.” You said with a weak smile, walking towards him and extending your hand out, “His name is Dodger.”

Steve took your hand and you pulled him back upright.

“Thanks.” He replied. Picking up the plastic bag that he dropped on the floor, “I hope you like Budweiser.” He handed you the bag with the 12-pack of beer.

* * *

“So what made you want to get a tattoo?” Steve asked as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

You let out a wry laugh, dropping your chopsticks into your food, “Nat and Wanda thought I should go through a makeover to put myself out there after I broke up with my boyfriend.”

Steve placed his food on the coffee table, “May I ask what happened?” He asked cautiously as he took a sip of his beer, “Only if you want to.” He clarified, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No it’s okay.” You placed your hand in his, watching as his fingers interlaced with yours, “I uh was going out this guy for about two years.” You began to say, “I thought he was the perfect guy…” you looked back down at your food, “But then I caught him in bed with another woman.”  You put you food down and cracked open another can of beer and downed it in seconds.

Steve whistled, “I’m sorry doll.”

You laughed, “I almost lost Nat because of him. She kept warning me about him but I was too stupid to listen.”

“We love who we love.” Steve took a sip from his beer can, “Sucks.”

You reached over to where Dodger was laying on the floor with his favorite toy, stuffed lion, and pressed down on the toy’s paw, playing The Lion Sleeps tonight. You both looked on as Dodger started howling along to the song.

“What about you?” You asked.

“What about me?” Steve rose an eyebrow.

“Was it a bad breakup?” You asked softly.

He scoffed at the question, “Are there any other kinds?”

You laughed, “You’re not wrong.”

After the laughter died down, Steve chugged the rest of his beer and crushed the can in his hand, “She cheated on me.”

“Hmm?” You looked away from whatever movie was playing on your tv.

“She cheated on me.” He repeated, shaking his head at the memory, “I came back early from deployment and I wanted to surprise her. I was going to ask her to marry me. Came home and found her fucking her boss in the bed we shared.”

You squeezed his hand in comfort, “You don’t deserve that.”

“I could say the same thing to you doll.”

He let go of your hand and cupped your face, his thumb rubbing circles on your cheek.

You watched as his azure eyes darkened, darting from your eyes to your lips.  

“ _¿Que estas esperando? Besame_.” You whispered.

“Fuck.” He groaned out before leaning in and crashing his lips against yours, kissing you passionately.

You pushed him so his back was on the couch and climbed on top, kissing him fervently. His hands wrapped around your hips and he pulled away, “Tell me to stop.” He growled, his fingers digging into your flesh, “If you don’t want this then tell me to stop.”

You revealed in his desperation, you leaned in and whispered in his ear, “ _Y si no quiero que te detengas?_ ” You made your intentions clear by rocking your hips against his hardening cock that was trapped under his jeans.

You leaned away from him and pulled on the hem of his shirt, “I think you should take this off.”

Steve chuckled, “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine, doll.”

You gave him a smirk and grabbed the hem of your tank top, pulling it over your head, revealing your bare breasts. He bit his lip and moaned, pulling off his shirt, showing off the tattoos that were inked on his skin. You raked your fingernails from his chest, down to his red Adonis belt, unbuckling it quickly, and pulled his jeans, along with his boxers, down his legs, his cock smacking against his stomach.

It was long and girthy. The tip was red and leaking with pre-cum. Wrapping your lips around his cock, you took in as much as you could.

“Oh… fuck.” Steve groaned as his fingers dug into your couch cushions, “So good, doll.” He let out an almost pornographic moan as you continued to suck, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other fondling his balls. The moans he was making were driving you crazy, you felt the wetness pool between your legs. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back.

“Don’t want to cum yet.” He said through ragged breaths.

You got up off of him and crooked your finger, signaling him to follow you. He got up from the couch and stumbled after you, picking up his clothes from the floor. Once you both were in your room closed the door behind you, he pounced on you, kissing your roughly.

 _“Mala.”_ He growled, roughly pushing his hand down your shorts, “Fuck doll,” he groaned, rubbing your clit through your soaked panties, “That for me?”

You let out a moan and exposed your neck, prompting him to suck marks down your throat, his beard scratching your olive skin. He pulled you away from the door and practically tossed you on the bed, with him on top, his lips trailing down your collarbone until he got to your shorts. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down your smooth legs along with your panties and tossed them aside, spreading your legs wide.

“Steve…” you moaned as you felt the brush of his lips against your thighs, “As much as I want you to go down on me,” you pulled him up by the hair to kiss him, “I would much rather have you fuck me.”

You saw as his cheeks flushed crimson, “Shit, I-uh… I don’t have a condom.”

You shook your head in laughter, reaching over the nightstand and rummaging around, pulling out a foil packet and tossing to him.

He took the packet in his hands, tore it open and rolled the condom down his shaft. You took the opportunity and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist. You positioned yourself over his cock, sinking down onto him. You moaned, relishing in the delicious burn of his cock stretching you out.

“You okay?” He asked softly, his large hands wrapped around your waist.

You nodded and began to roll your hips, your hands on his chest.

“Fuck doll.” Steve grunted as you continued to ride him, fingertips digging into your flesh, “Takin’ my cock like a good girl.”

“Steve.” You moaned at his praise, as you leaned towards him, brushing your lips against his.

As he rolled you to your back, you hooked your legs around his narrow waist. You bit your bottom lip to stifle a moan as you felt him rub the head of his cock rub up and down against your cunt. He leaned in and brushed his lips against yours before finally pushing into you. He stilled for a moment, trying to regain control of himself.

“Fuck.” He let his forehead rest against yours, “I don’t think I’m going to last.” He confessed.

You lifted your head up and kissed him in response. “I got you… just move,” you pleaded.

He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, earning the most obscene and pornographic moans he had ever heard in his life. He draped your legs over his shoulders, practically bending you in half. He sped up his thrusts, practically fucking you into the mattress so hard, you could hear the metal coils of the bed squeak. This new position had him hitting your sweet spot with every thrust, the coil in your belly tightening to the breaking point.

“Steve, I’m gonna cum,” you cried out, the room echoing with the mix of sounds of his balls smacking against your ass, your moans, his grunts, and the headboard thumping against the wall.

“Come on,” he growled, his pelvis grinding against your clit, relieving the ache between your legs. “Cum for me, doll. Wanna feel it.”

Your head was spinning, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” You cried out as you came, chanting his name over and over.

He took advantage of you arching your back by sliding his arm under and gripping your shoulder, slamming himself into you. He dropped his head in between your head and shoulder, his pants becoming whines, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Fuck!” Steve cried out as he came, emptying himself inside the condom.  

He slowly pulled out, making you wince at the loss, “You okay?” He asked softly, laying on his back.

“Yeah.” You answered, watching Steve get up from the bed and walk over to the bathroom.

After you both got cleaned up, Steve wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you towards his chest. You turned over to face him, “God!” You poked his tattooed pec with your index finger, How are your boobs better than mine?”

He threw his head in laughter, “My boobs?”

“Your pecs.” You placed your hands on his chest, “They’re better than mine.” You giggled.

“Nah.” He replied, his hands gently massaging your breasts, pulling a moan from you. “Your boobs are way better.”

You rested your head against his chest, “God you’re such a dork.”

He rolled you onto your back and settled himself in between your legs, “I don’t hear you complaining.”

* * *


End file.
